A receiver (Rx) frontend can either be DC-coupled (i.e., Direct Current (DC) coupled) or AC-coupled (i.e., Alternating Current (AC) coupled) to an input-output (I/O) pad. DC-coupled receivers are generally high power consuming circuits which are not attractive for low power devices, while AC-coupled receivers suffer from baseline wander (BLW) where the short term average value of the input (e.g., differential input to a receiver amplifier) may drift apart due to a non-balanced number of logical 1's and 0's in the input data pattern. BLW may significantly degrade voltage and timing margins at the receiver to the point of failure.